


Breakfast at Blaine's

by coffeegleek



Series: Breakfast at Blaine's/Linguine for Lunch [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cracky PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegleek/pseuds/coffeegleek
Summary: Breakfast at Blaine's and it's sequel, Linguine for Lunch, were the first ever Klaine and M/M fics I ever wrote. This was at least 8 years ago when I was under a different name & on different forum than Tumblr. They were co-written with StephanKurtise, who I lost touch with. Both ficlettes are deliberately plotless and supposed to be funny and tame. I haven’t read them since they were posted to FFN. With all that's going on with Tumblr these days, I finally got brave enough to post them to my AO3 account. Hope you at least get a laugh out of them. :)





	Breakfast at Blaine's

\-----------

It was a crisp Saturday morning and Kurt had come over early to study for finals with Blaine. Dalton Academy was alive with activity. All the students were on edge this time of year, the noise was getting on his nerves, and so he and Blaine had made a study date. The latter’s parents were out of town for the week and they had the whole manor to themselves. 

Kurt arrived promptly at 8 a.m., his face flushed from the winter chill. He pulled his Burberry coat tighter across his body and rang the door bell.

Blaine, perfectly coiffed and dressed in Ralph Lauren from head to gentlemanly toe, answered with a flourish. “Well come in, my good sir. May I take your coat?”

Kurt’s face flushed deeper as he giggled. Could this boy that he loved so much be any more dapper? He removed the soft beige trench, revealing underneath a very stylish azure Alexander Queen sweater and tight fitting Diesel jeans.

“Why don’t you get settled in the living room. I’ll be back in a minute.” Blaine winked. “It’s a surprise.”

“Ohhhh.”

Kurt settled himself on the rich, textured, brown leather sofa, placing his books off to one side of the hand-carved coffee table.

Soon, Blaine appeared carrying a tray which he placed gingerly upon the buffet. “Breakfast is served. Hope you like oatmeal.”

Kurt couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend. He was wearing the soft grey fitted sweater that he’d given him for Christmas. It was snug against his chest and biceps, moving with him as he poured cream into their bowls. “Honey? It’s warm.”

“Please.” Kurt swirled his spoon into the sweet creamy porridge and then brought it to his lips, licking it ever so slowly, enjoying the reaction it was having on his partner.

Blaine’s attention was drawn to Kurt’s mouth and how the spoon lingered just slightly longer than needed; no doubt it was the intentions of the handler. However he couldn’t turn his lustful glare once he noticed how the honey collecting on Kurt’s lower lip made it shine and sparkle in the light. Oh how he wanted to give anything in this world to see how they tasted. And as soon as that thought crossed his mind, distracting his concentration on the task at hand, he heard…

“Blaine. Blaine, for the love of Christian Dior, stop!”

Kurt’s voice snapped the transfixed man out of his reverence, forcing him to notice the vast amounts of honey deposits all over the tray. Blushing slightly he looked sheepishly at Kurt who was staring back between his long eye lashes with the smile of a Cheshire cat.

“Accident.” Blaine stated, laughing a little unconvincingly at himself and the mess he had made.

“It’s quite alright we can share mine…I’m not so hungry for porridge any more.” Kurt’s voice was light, so seductive that Blaine couldn’t push back the erection that sprang forth. What he wasn’t ready for was the orgasm that threatened to burst when his boyfriend licked his lower lip as to punctuate the last syllables from his mouth.

With head spinning and body now aching to be touched, Blaine had to steady himself with one hand on the table. The temptation grew too great, the pounding of his loins too strong, he leaned over and licked Kurt’s lips, sucking away the lingering honey and oatmeal.

Kurt gasped at first, his own chest heaving, his body eager for more than a single taste of syrup and Blaine’s full and sensuous mouth. Trying not to hurt the luxurious fabric, but truly not caring, he peeled the sweater from his boyfriend’s body, caressing every inch of the tightened abdominal muscles, curling his fingers around the silky hairs. His own body writhed in delight as Blaine’s hands returned the favor, ever so carefully removing his own designer sweater, teasing with eager lips as they brushed along the length of his torso, up his chest, around his nipples, lingering at the nape of his neck.

Blaine eased Kurt onto the couch, his back against the soft pliant leather. With a grin he reached for the honey, drizzling it’s warmth onto his lover’s chest, licking up the sticky sweetness as the body beneath him writhed, begging for more.

Kurt let out a moan, low and urgent, pleading for his lover’s lips to never cease, for the flickering of his tongue to go lower, ever lower. He tugged at the fastener of his jeans, relieved as the zipper broke aside, freeing his engorged greatness. In the next moment he released Blaine’s as well, delighted in the fact that neither of them were encumbered by an extra layer of clothing.

Blaine reached for the honey again, but Kurt shook his sweated brow. It was his turn now to lay his lover down and lap sweet cream and nectar from warm and writhing skin, to trace the golden path with his tongue, flicking ever so lightly at the base of his lover’s erect and throbbing penis. He took joy in the low tenor moans the act elicited and even more in the hands that caressed him in return.

Kurt continued his ministrations, moving to Blaine’s inner thigh, tickling with light strokes of his fingers and tongue. Craving more, he slid his porcelain skin across his lover’s body, moving upwards, fervently licking the last bit of honey that was drizzled across his chest.

Kurt’s heart raced with the sounds that erupted from his lover. And those eyes, those amber liquid eyes that stared back at him so intently with longing and passion. It propelled him onward, fueling his blaze.

Reflexively, Blaine’s hand tightened in his Kurt’s chestnut hair, his lustful grin giving reassurance that he was thoroughly enjoying the other’s lips and tongue as they trailed wet sticky honey sweet kisses over his stomach. His mind exploded as his boyfriend slowly and with dire purpose headed back up his body, sliding himself along the shaft of his erection.

Needing…craving more, Blaine moaned in contrast to Kurt’s actions. He wanted him, wanted to ravage this little innocent angel on top of him, but this was Kurt. His Kurt, and now more than ever he needed him to be in charge this time, to set the limitations. And he was all too willing to give up control. 

When the soft pink tongue dipped down to suckle and lick his exposed nipple once again, he quivered, crying out with the intensity of the contact. “Don’t stop, Oh God, Kurt don’t stop!”

As if commanded, Kurt’s hands trailed along the warm skin of his lover’s body, equally urgent to intensify their love making. He stroked Blaine lovingly, enjoying the heat and fullness of his penis as it moved between his grip. A squeal escaped from his lips as Blaine’s strong hand wrapped themselves around his own hardened and trembling member. It was a shock, but a pleasurable one.

They stared into each other’s lust filled eyes, breathing ragged from stroking and moving against the other in a tangent motion enabled by the slickness of their sweat.

Both began to climax, but it was Blaine who spoke first. “Kurt….If…you…” He breath was ragged, a low moan of barely contained rapture. “…keep…going…I…can’t hold back.” He yelled the last three words as their bodies intertwined and pumped against the other with delicious friction.

Kurt wanted this, wanted the handsome young man writhing beneath him. As the intensity grew, his lover came in a wave of orgasmic convulsions that sent himself over the edge.

Blaine stared endearingly into the eyes of his lover, drinking him in. He kissed Kurt on the head, next the eyelids, and finally, capturing the soft mouth with his own, tasting honey as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into the others mouth caressingly.

Bodies spent, the couple lazed on the couch, entwined in sticky sweetness and love making. Kurt gazed into his boyfriend’s adoring amber eyes, his smile radiant with delight. A light laugh parted his lips, “Thanks for breakfast.”

Blaine couldn’t help but grin, chuckling at the situation, at the happiness that filled him. “Actually, I’m kind of hungry.”

“Hmmm…well that does pose a dilemma.” Kurt blushed as his eyes twinkled with merriment.” What shall we eat next? Eggs, over-easy, perhaps? They’re…messy.”

“Pancakes?”

“No, the syrup wouldn’t be as exciting after the honey.”

His lover grinned. “Soft and crusty Belgian waffles with extra whipped cream?”

Kurt moaned softly as traced lazy patterns in Blaine’s chest hair following the path to where his oh-so-goodness lay. “Mmmm, sounds delightful. Can we add strawberries?”

“Tease.” He smiled with pleasure, his body rippling its response to the touch. “For you, anything.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow in mischievous query. “Anything?”

“Almost anything.”

“How about lunch?”

His dapper lover laughed. “We’ll save that for next time.”


End file.
